That Night
by crashjsx2
Summary: Bosco and Faith end up having a one night stand. Will the two realize their feelings for one another. Complications occur as feelings get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

(Faith's POV)

The alarm clock ran as i turned over in my sleep. How long has it been going off? It was then that i realized that i had over slept. I have already just worked a 10 hour shift with an arrest for a homicide and now i have to go back and do it all over again. Welcome to my life. I slammed the clock down and got up out of bed. I threw on my robe and went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. I was shocked to see Fred at the table as i walked in. It must of been his lunch time he always came home to have a sandwhich but he would never talk to me barely. We seemed to be drifting apart ever since his brother Steve passed away.

"Hi baby" I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek he didn't even offer a kiss back or smile and kept reading his newspaper.

"Hey."

That was all he manged to get out. I couldn't help but notice the drift between us. All i wanted was for us to be okay again.

"You're gonna be late Faith. That clock has been ringing forever."

"Why didn't you wake me then? You know i worked a 10 hour shift last night."

"I'm sorry i just thought that you set it a half hour before you had to get up so you wouldn't be late."

"Still you should of woke me."

"I'm sorry i should of..next time okay?"

"Okay" I poured the hot coffee into the mug and took a sip.

'Well i gotta get back to work, I'll see you later."

"Okay I love you."

"mmmm Hmmm, me too. Bye." He closed the newspaper and walked over to the door and closed the door. I sat there still drinking my coffee when i looked over at the clock which read 2:25.

"Damn it!"

There was no way i was going to on time.

Bosco hurried up the stairs of the precient and slowly walked past Swersky's desk.

"Road Call in 10 mintues Boscorelli!"

"I'll be there" He said as he walked past him and into the lockeroom. He opened his locker and started to change. He was greeted by Ty and Sully who were already done. He saw that they were there but not Faith.

"You guys seen Yokas?"

"Nope not yet at least." Ty said as he closed his locker as he followed Sully out the door.

"God, i hope she didn't call in. I am not working with any rookie today. I'm not in the mood."

"When are you ever in a good mood." Faith said as she walked in. Bosco was relieved to see her.

"Well it's about time Faith. You know your late."

"I know Boz i had a hard time getting up this morning."

"Really?" Bosco walked over to her locker.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face, don't make me do it for you. Today is not the day Bosco. I mean it."

"Okay okay okay..geez what's wrong with you?"

"nothing is wrong with me, i'm tired, i'm cranky and i got 11 hours to kill before i go home. I have 7 mintues before road call and i really don't want to be late. Swersky will have my ass."

"Okay then well hurry up." Bosco stood there with his hand folded. Faith took off her jacket and hung it up and started to undo her butoons on her blouse. She looked up and saw that Bosco was still standing there.

"Bosco!"

"What! I didn't do anything."

"I know you aren't just gonna stand there while i get changed. Turn around."

"Wow you're touchy today."

"Not today Boz I mean it. Don't aggravate me!"

Bosco turned around and walked over to his locker.

"Okay, okay, Look i'm sorry What's the matter with you today?"

"nothing is the matter with me."

"look i have to ride around with you for 11 hours i don't feel like you jumping down my throat for every little thing."

"I don't jump down your throat for every little thing."

"Oh no?" Bosco raised his eyebrows at her."I can remember a few times when i did nothing wrong and you just started yelling at me for no reasonat all."

"So you're gonna cry about it?"

"No..I'm just saying. I have feelings too you know."

"I know. I'm sorry i yelled at you okay. Now can i finish getting dressed before we are really late?" Faith pulled her coat on and grabbed her scrungie and moved to the mirror. Bosco just watched her as she attempted to pull her hair back.

"Look Bosco i'll be there i can't do this if you keep watching me."

"Okay, I'll see you in road call." He continued to stared at heras he held the door open.

"Bosco, you're still watching."

"I'm going, I'm sorry it's just i've never seen you with your hair down before it looks good."

He closed the door and headed off to the road call room. Faith smiled at Bosco's remark, no one ever told her that before. She pulled her hair up in a bun and hurried out the door. She wanted to make sure she made it on time.


	2. Chapter 2

(Bosco's POV)

After road call was finished we imediately started our shift. I couldn't help but wonder what was bugging Faith. She seemed a little off today, snippy. I knew it had to be Fred at home but she didn't say anything yet. I wanted her to know if something was wrong she could tell me. Afterall we are partners, bestfriends and if something is bothering her i'd like to help. I turned the key and pulled away from the house. I watched how Faith just stared at the window, she was quiet and didn't say a word. I knew that i had to at least try i knew that i was about to get my head chopped off.

(End Of POV)

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as we stopped at a light.

"I'm fine."

"Come on what's up talk to me." Faith just sat there in silence he didn't know why she was so nasty to him today. "Come on Faith talk to me. What is it? Is it me? Did i do something?"

Faith shook her head "No Boz, you didn't do anything."

"Really cause i think you did after the way you were acting before."

"Trust me it's okay."

"Why won't you tell me? I thought we were friends?"

"We are friends Bosco."

"Then why can't you tell me...Is it Fred?" There was a long pause, Faith looked at Bosco and then out the window. Bosco pulled the car over and turned off he engine.

"It's Fred isn't it? What did he do this time?"

"He's been shutting down you know, and he is hurting me."

"What do you mean he hurt you? I'll kill him."

"No Boz, not physically. Fred would never hurt me. Emotionally he has. Things haven't been the same since Steve died."

"I know i'm sorry to hear about that Faith. How's he doing?"

"Well i thought he was doing quite well but then he started working overnight shifts and when he comes home for lunch he hardly talks to me. I don't know what to do."

"Listen, Fred loves you okay. You just have somethings to work out thats all. Death can be hard on some families. It will take some times but things will get better i promise you. Just talk to him tell him how you feel. Maybe he doesn't know what he is doing or how he is making you feel. Trust me. Speak from your heart. Your heart will tell you the truth. Things will look up."

Faith smiled at Bosco "How did you get so smart Boz?"

"I have an amazing partner, and years of practice. You have to put up allot with me." He smiled back at her. Faith playfully hit him on the arm.

"You're not that bad." He chuckled. "How about some coffee?"

"Sure..Let's get out of here."

It was nearly 12:30 as Faith closed her locker. She was happy to finally go home. She thought today was going to be worse than yesterday but it really wasn't that bad. She walked over to Bosco who was just closing his locker.

"So i guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yep, tomorrow. What is it your always saying? With bells on." Faith laughed at his remark.

"Thank you Bosco for this afternoon."

"Anytime Faith."

"You really are a great friend."

"So i'll see ya tomorrow than if you need to talk call me anytime. You know I'm here for you right?"

"Absolutely, Thanks again. See you tomorrow."

Faith walked out the door and started home, she was going to take Bosco's advice and maybe this would be a good thing.

When Faith got home Fred was half asleep on the couch watching some movie. She smiled when she saw him there. She took off her coat and sat on the couch next to him. She leaned down and gave him small kiss on the cheek he opened his eyes and saw her just standing there above him.

"Hey Baby." She said as he moved from the couch.

"I didn't expect you home so soon Faith."

"Well it was a slow night and all the animals were in their cages. Kids sleeping?"

"Charlie's sleeping and Emily spent the night at Melissa's house."

"Oh, how was your day?"

"Good as any other day."

"Oh Fred can we talk?"

"Oh Faith not now we can talk in the morning. I'm tired and had a rough day."

"You said it was like any other day, Why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm tired Faith. Please don't start."

"Fred you haven't really talked to me since Steve died. I know you are hurting but i am hurting to. You can't keep shutting me out."

"You don't understand Faith, i have to deal with this on my own. You doesn't have a brother that died."

"No i didn't but Steve was like a brother to me. How can you say that i didn't love him like a brother."

"look it's nothing personal alright."

"Nothing personal? Fred you barely touch me anymore. When was the last time we made love? I miss you."

"Look Faith I can't do this right now."

"Not now or not ever, i have been patient i have stood by you, i want to help you and you keep pushing me away the thing is i don't know why?"

"I appreciate your concern but i just need to do this on my own. It's something i have to do. Just leave me alone okay." He took off into the bedroom but not before slamming the door. Faith walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Fred, please let me help you deal with this. I am your wife and i swore in front of god and out family and friends that i would take care of you through good times and bad. Well this is the bad. Please let me help you i love you."

"You can't help me Faith, no one can help me now please just leave me alone, i can't be with you right now. I don't need your help, i don't want your help. Just leave please."

Those were the last words he uttered before i broke out and cried. How could he say those horrible things to me? My world was falling apart. I needed to get out to get air.

Bosco flipped through stations trying to find something in his liking. The rain was pouring hard outside. He could hear it banging on the windows.

"I can't believe it all these channels and nothing on, it's crazy." He muttered to himself as he sank into the couch more. He was just starting to feel relaxed when there was a pounding knock on the door. He looked over annoyed and saw that it was 1:30 in the morning. He slowly got up off the couch, whoever it was it better be important.

"This better be good." He called out before opening the door. He undid the lock and opened the door, he was shocked to see Faith standing in his hallway. She was wet and he could tell she had been crying.

"Faith?" He called out to her.

"Bosco i'm sorry i know it's late i didn't know where else to go, Can i come in?"...


	3. Chapter 3

"Of Course you can come in" He stepped aside to allow her in.

"Faith, what happened?"

"It Fred, It's awful Bosco" She sat down on his couch and grabbed a tissue. Bosco sat next to her.

"I tried to talk to him, to tell him how i was feeling. He didn't want to listen or care to. He kept saying that i didn't understand him and he wanted for me to leave him alone."

"Faith I'm sorry."

"I took your advice Bosco i told him how i felt and what he was doing to me. He appreicated my concern but that was it.Can you believe it? Why? I wanted to know why this is happening to me, i don't deserve this."

Bosco places his hand on her shoulder. 'No you don't Faith. Fred is upset right now. Maybe you took him by surprise. Maybe he needs time to calm down."

"Maybe..but i don't understand it. I know Steve dies and it was horrible the way it happened. It was freak accident. But i am suppose to be there for him. I'm his wife and he keeps pushing me away. I don't deserve this" Faith breaks down into Bosco's arms. He comforts here and just held her.

"You don't deserve this at all. I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know i just want to be loved thats all is that so much to ask.. It's not fair." Faith let's go off Bosco and get's off the couch.

'I know Faith, These things take time. i know you are upset right now. Go back and talk to Fred."

"What's the point he won't listen to me anyways. Is it so much to be wanted? Thats all i want to be wanted. To be acknowledged and loved."

Bosco moved closer to Faith " You are loved Faith. You are a remarkable person. You have a great family and and you choose your friends well, afterall you chose me didn't you."

"Yeah i did, you always know the right things to say to me, always."

"Thats more like it, It will be okay i promise."

"i just want one night to be loved you know, Fred doesn't see me anymore but you do..you do."

Without another word Faith's lips found themselves upon Boscos. Bosco put his hands around her waist and lifted her off the ground and banged her hard against the wall. Clothes were discarded quickly and before they realized what was happening they were on the verge of making love. Bosco stopped before things went any further.

'Whoaa, wait. What are we doing Faith?"

"Please Bosco all i want is one night. You make me feel wanted and special. No strings just sex."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes just sex."

"As long as you are sure i don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not it will be like helping a friend out. I promise i will not hold it against you."

Bosco nodded and pulled her close to him; they started kissing again and roaming their hands all over eachother's body. He threw her down on the couch and layed on top of her. Bosco ripped Faith's shirt open and threw it on the floor. She roughly grabbed his jeans and yanked them down. He reached up and kissed her roughly on the neck and without no other words coming from their mouths they made love right there on the couch.

THAT NEXT MORNING

The sunlight peaked inside the apartment as i opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that i was not in my apartment but at Bosco's. It took a second for me to adjust and that i realized what had happened last night. What have i done? I cheated on my husband and had the most amazing sex ever with my partner. How could i be so unfaithful to Fred. Oh my god i have to get home before he wakes. He is going to wonder where i am. I moved very slowly off the bed and slipped back on my clothes. Bosco had ripped my shirt i was lucky enough to have a jacket so no one would notice. I was very quiet as i grabbed my stuff and bolted out the door i didn't want to wake Bosco; most off all i could not face him after what we did last night. It was a night of passion that should of never happened. I felt guilty about not leaving a note but i had to get out of there and home before Fred realized I was gone. As i approached the apartment i hoped that Fred was not up and that i could slip into the bed and he would never know, but it was too late for that. As i opened the door Fred was sitting at the table in his work uniform eating his breakfast. I had to think of something fast.

"Where the hell have you been?" Fred asked as he got up from the table.

"I was out."

"All night? Why didn't you come home?"

"It's fine Fred, i was upset. You turning me away when i was trying to help you. I couldn't stay here i just couldn't."

"I came out here to apologize and you were gone. I waited all night for you to come back and you didn't. I fed the kids and put them on the bus to school. Where were you Faith?"

"Holly's i spent the night over there."

"Why didn't you call me? I was worried about you i thought something happened to you."

"I'm sorry i worried you. I didn't mean to i just needed air you know"

"Look i thought about what you said last night. I meant everything in our wedding vows too. I love you and want to us to work things out. Steve's death is hard on me and i do need you for support and in my life...I love you Faith."

"Oh Fred, I love you too. I'm sorry i took off like that. I want to work on things too." I wrapped my arms around him. It was then that i realized i made a big mistake sleeping with Bosco.

I squinted my eyes open and saw that the clock read 12 noon. I turned to the other side of the bed and realized that Faith was gone. I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Faith?" I called but i heard nothing. All i could here was the clock ticking and the cars outside on the street.

"Faith?" I got up out of bed. I knocked on the bathroom door but she was not in there. I went to the kitchen and she wasn't there either. I noticed that all of her clothes including her purse was gone. She had left no note. Where ever she was i hope she was okay. I grabbed my clothes and headed off to the shower to start my day. I knew that i would see her at the house and i would be able to talk to her about what happened last night between us. I had sex with other woman before but nothing like what i had with Faith. It was amazing. The best i ever had. I had to find her to make sure she was okay with what happened last night.

Faith knocked her on Holly's door until she answered.

"Faith! What's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Sure, come in...What's up."

"I need you to do something for me okay?"

"Anything for my bestfriend, what is it?"

"If Fred asks you if i spent the night here tell him yes."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"Sort of i tried to talk to him about Steve last night and he just blew up at me so i left. i needed to get air you know?"

"Did you go back to Fred this morning?"

"Yeah everything is okay actually and we are going to work things out Holly."

"Well that's good, He is finally opening up..Where were you really last night Faith?"

"You don't wanna know."

"I do, tell me."

"I'm telling you you don't want to know."

"Come on where were you?"

"Well i was wondering around in the rain and i didn't know where to go so i went to Bosco's apartment."

"Bosco? Your partner from work?"

"Yeah i was feeling down and i was upset and crying and we ended up kissing."

"You kissed Bosco! That hot cop you work with?"

"yeah, Holly i ended up in his bed last night."

"You had sex with him?"

"Yes, it shouldn't of happen i don't know what i was thinking."

"He didn't try to stop it?"

"No he did. i was the one who suggested that it was just a one night stand no strings attached. He wanted to make sure this was what i wanted."

"Oh my god Faith, Does Fred know?"

"No he doesn't. I can't tell him about this ever. He leave me and kill Bosco in a second."

"So you slept with him"

"mmm Hmm it sort of just happened."

"Wow Faith i never thought in a million years. How was he?"

"excuse me?"

"In bed..how was he?"

"I'm not answering that, and it's not the point. The fact that it shouldn't of happened it was a mistake Holly. I regret it. I told him that i just wanted one night thats all. Fred can never find out."

"Faith you are close with Bosco aren't you?

"Well yeah he's been my partner for years and one of my closest friends. Why do you ask?"

" I find it hard to believe that two people who are as close as you and Bosco did not feel anything."

"I love my husband. It was just sex Holly. Good Sex but that's it."

"Ahh Haa you admitted it that he was good in bed. I knew it!"

"Holly come on..Yes okay We had incredible hot good sex. Are you happy now? But i wouldn't do it again. It was a Big mistake. I don't love Bosco. It was just casual sex. I guess it was a friend with benefit type for one night that's it."

"Faith i believe you okay. Fred will not here it from me. I will keep your secret. You have no feelings for Bosco right?"

"None just friendship thats all."

"then you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, hey i gotta get to work. I'll call you later okay."

"Okay..Talk to ya then.

Faith hurried down the stairs and got to the precient house as fast as she could. It was only 1:00 but she needed to talk to Swersky before the shift started there was no way she could work with Bosco after the night they had. She needed a few days before she could talk to him.

"Hello Ladies!" Bosco walked into the locker room to start his day.

"Hey Bosco did you catch that Knick game last night?" Ty called out to him.

"Some of it."

"You missed a good game. Afterwards they were showing this weird movie."

Bosco turned and looked at him, the locker door flung open and in flew Faith. She seemed to be in a hurry. She got changed quickly not even looking at Bosco once. As Ty and Bosco conversed Bosco couldn't help but glance at her once or twice. He needed to talk to her. Ty and Sully walked out the door and headed off to the road call room leaving Bosco and Faith alone.

"Hey!" He managed to say.

"Hey!" Faith gave me an awkard smile.

"I rolled over and you were gone this morning, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I went back home and Fred was there he wants to work on things."

"Oh that's great Faith."

"Yeah it is, we are gonna be late." She walked past me and headed to the door not before i called out to her.

"Faith we still have to talk."

"About what?"

"About last night and what happened. You can't just ignore what happened."

"Bosco i can't talk about this right now okay, please."

"Faith Road call doesn't start for another 8 minutes you have time to talk."

"I can't right now, please i gotta go" She walked past me and out the door leaving me all alone. What was happening ? ...


	4. Chapter 4

We all sat in the road call room and listened to Swersky's announcements. I just wanted to get out of there and get some air. I knew that Bosco would corner me again and want to talk about what happened last night and i just couldn't bring myself to face him at least not just right now I felt ashamed of what i did with him. I was a happily married woman and i should be sleeping with my own husband not with my bestfriend.

"Thats all i have for today. I made a few changes in the line up for today. Davis your riding with Yokas in 55 David, Boscorelli you are riding with Sully in 55 Charlie."

"Oh come on!" Sully complained.

"Behave yourselves i mean it! Be careful out there!"

Davis walked over to Yokas " So it looks like it's me and you. I'll get the radio and you get the keys." Bosco made his way through the crowd and finally made his way to Faith.

"Faith, why are you doing this? That's our car."

"I know that Bosco. What do you want me to do? He changed the schedule."

"and your saying you had nothing to do with it right?"

"I don't want to fight with you. Davis is waiting for me. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight Bosco!" Ty called as he headed out the door. Bosco walked over to Faith's locker and waited for her.

"Oh god Don't tell me you are waiting for me?" I called.

'Faith we got to talk."

"yeah you already said that before."

"Faith we have to talk about last night. Why can't you face me?"

"I'm ashamed Bosco. Ashamed of what i did. It was a mistake it shouldn't of happened."

"I asked you if you were sure and i remember you telling me i would be helping you out. That it was one night. I gave you every chance to say no, you weren't complaining last night."

"I know i did, but Bosco it didn't mean anything at all."

"No? I felt that you did Faith, the way you were acting."

"Trust me it didn't, if i could go back i would change everything. The only feelings i have are for my husband."

"So last night meant nothing to you?"

"No it didn't. Bosco you are my bestfriend and yes we shared a closeness; a closeness like friends do. It was just sex thats all."

"Just sex huh? No feelings right..I think your lying."

"I'm not i never lied to you."

"Until now, i don't believe that you didn't feel anything."

"Bosco why are you making this so difficult. I said no strings. Just sex that's all it was, i swear what is the matter with you?."

"Oh come on Faith the way you were moaning my name and the way you were moving. It was more than that and you know it."

"Bosco please.."

"Admit it Faith you loved every minute of it!"

"OKAY! Yes it was good. It was amazing! But it was one night Bosco. Haven't you ever had a one night stand before? Thank you for everything but i love my husband."

" Yes i have had a one night stand before Faith. I just need to know that you are okay with what happened last night...So it meant nothing to you at all. I just need to know."

" Why is it so important to you? Did you feel something?"

"No not in that way. We shared a closeness thats all. You were upset i was trying to be there for you. We shouldn't of slept together. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't want to mess anything up in our friendship, i don't want to loose you as my friend and in my new relationship."

" Bosco you are my bestfriend you'll never loose me...It's okay I'm fine...You have a relationship?"

" Good cause i couldn't stand if i didn't have you in my life. You are the best friend i ever had.

Faith smiled at him.

"And your new relationship?" she repeated.

" Oh yeah well sort of we have been talking on and off and hanging out here and there. Her name is Kaley and she is awesome. I really like this one, and i think you will too. We are just starting out but i dunno Faith i have strong feelings for her.."

" That's great Bosco really I'm happy for you."

"So are we okay now?"

"Yeah..i'm sorry i ran out."

"I'm sorry i didn't pay attention to your feelings, let's put this behind us. Last night didn't happen okay? We'll never mention it again and never tell anyone at the house, you know how rumors start. I don't need that drama here."

" I know me either but it did happen Bosco.."

"I know i want to fix this and not let this get in the way of our friendship or work for that matter. I need to know that i can count on you to back me up and to take anything personal."

"I can do that..Last night never happened. We will go on like we used to."

"and we will ride in 55 David tomorrow together."

"Absoultly!"

"Okay then, well i'm late meeting Kaley, so i'll see you tomorrow."

"Right goodnight."

"night Faith."

I watched as he walked out of the lockeroom. For the first time in 7 years i had lied to him. I knew it was a mistake cheating on Fred, but i didn't regret sleeping with Bosco. I don't know how it happened but what we shared last night was incredible and the fact that i lied to him made me feel worse. I didn't know what was worse cheating on my husband or having feelings for my partner...


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later Faith finally decided to go home. She collected her belongings and headed out the locker room door. She was greeted in the front by her her friend Holly.

"Holly what are you doing here? It's 1 o'clock in the morning."

"I know i called your cell but you didn't answer, i wanted to make sure you were okay."

"That couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"No it couldn't. I know today was rough for you i wanted to see how things went."

"It went okay. Things are okay."

"Faith, i think you should tell Fred."

"Holly no way, I will loose him forever."

"But if you tell him the truth, he will appreciate your honesty. If you hold it in it will build and build and then it will be like you kept it from him."

"I can't there's no way I'm telling Fred that i had a one night stand with someone that i work with."

"Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Won't be so bad? Holly i had sex with him how can Fred understand that. Oh yes i can i see it now. Fred, remember the night you blew up at me and i took off? Well i just wanted you to know that i had a one night stand with someone and it was the best sex i ever had..No way!"

"It was that good huh?"

"Holly you can't even imagine. It was incredible. But that was one night. only one night. We both had agreeded to keep it to ourselfs. So i am gonna go on like nothing ever happened."

"I still think it's wrong, If you love Fred i don't understand why you won't tell him. Afterall you said it was a mistake that it shouldn't of happened, that it isn't gonna happen again. I don't understand why you won't. it's not like you have feelings for him."

Faith looked at her.

"Faith you don't have feelings for him do you?"

"I have a small thing for him, very small. Maybe it's a crush i dunno. I'm confused."

"Oh my god, you have feelings for him?"

"No...I dunno Holly. I don't know if my feelings for him are real. I do know that i can't loose my marriage or my kids. Come on let's get out of here i don't wat anyone hearing us. I rather not talk about this hear."

"Okay Okay, let's go to the diner and talk."

Faith and Holly left as Ty came around the corner. He could not believe what he had heard...

30 minutes Later

Bosco had met Kaley at Twilights. Twilights was a local bar that everyone hung out in. He had met her through his mother. He didn't like the idea of his ma fixing him up. But there was something about Kaley that he liked. She was 5'7 with long blond hair and blue eyes, petite. He signaled for another round of drinks. He was having a good time. He spent the night talking to her about all his crazy police stories that had happened to him when he saw Ty walk into the bar.

"Hey Ty!"

Ty turned around and saw Bosco. He walked over and shook his hand.

"Ty this is Kaley Ross, Kaley this is a friend of mine Ty Davis"

TY extended his hand to shake hers.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said and she shook his hand

"Likewise."

"Bosco can i talk to you for a second."

'Sure, I'll be right back babe."

Bosco excused himself and walked with Ty to the other side of the bar.

"What's up?"

"I have to tell you something.. I heard a something tonight."

"Like what?"

Ty just looked at him.

"Ty i'm not in to guessing games. I'm on a date."

"It's about Faith."

"Is she okay? Did something happen?"

"Yeah you can say that. I overheard her talking to her friend Holly."

"Her friend Holly from High school?"

"Yeah she was at the house when you left."

"I thought you went home afterwards?"

"I was but then Swersky made me finish the report Sully and i took earlier."

"and..."

"Well i forgot to write.."

"Not on the report, about Faith."

"Oh right, sorry. Did you know that Faith was having problems with Fred?"

"She always has problems with Fred."

"Well this time it must of been a major one because she ended up sleeping with someone at that precient house."

My eyes grew bigger as he spoke those words to me.

"Where did you here that?"

"Faith said it."

"She did? to Holly?"

"Yeah i couldn't believe it! I wasn't aware her and Fred were having difficulties."

"Did she say who she slept with?"

"No all she kept saying was he, he, he, never a name. I'd like to know myself. She said it was the best sex she ever had!"

"REALLY?" I said with a smirk " I mean really?"

"Yeah really, you need to talk to her. Fred and her have been through allot and i don't want them to get a divorce it wouldn't be rough on them and especially on the kids. Plus i think she is confused about her feelings for this guy."

"She said that?"

"She said she wasn't sure but she loved Fred. I think she is confused. It must have been some one night stand."

"Maybe.."

"I mean who could it be? The only person i ever seen her with is you." Ty looked up at him.

"It's not you is it?"

"No it's not me Ty, How can it be me. I have a girlfriend remember?"

"True, yeah I'm sorry. Forget it. I just wanted to tell you."

"I'm glad you did and believe me i will be talking to her."


	6. Chapter 6

We were all crowded in the locker room trying to get ready. Bosco was at his locker and i was at mine. He did not look my way or even say hi. He seemed to be mad about something. I could tell by the way he was throwing things in his locker and the way he banged it closed.

"Hey, are you mad about something?"

"You can say that." He got up and adjusted his uniform. I followed him over to the mirror.

"You mind telling me?" He quickly grabbed my arm and pratically dragged me into the hallway.

"Bosco what the hell is the matter with you, let go" He brought me to the corner of the hallway that leads into the road call room.

"The fact that you can stand there and look at me straight in the eye and lie to me."

"What are you talking about? I never lied to you."

"No? What about last night when i asked you if you were okay with everything that happened the other night?"

"Bosco i told you the truth about that."

"If you told me the truth then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now would we? ...WOULD WE?"

"Bosco keep your voice down. I still don't understand what you are getting at. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You want to explain to me how Davis knows."

"Davis? I never said anything to Davis"

"Maybe not but he overheard you talking to Holly in the hallway. You told Holly?"

"Yeah, she is my cover story."

"What do you mean cover story?"

"Well Fred wanted to know where i was that night so i had to think quick so i told him i spent the night at Holly's so just incase it came up i went to her and told her what happened. I don't need to have this blow up in my face. This is my marriage we are talking about."

"Faith we swore we weren't going to tell anyone and now Davis knows. Luckily you never said my name and all you kept saying was he he he, I can't have this get out Faith."

"Oh so it's that terrible that we slept together?"

"That's not what i mean. Swersky would split us up. Is that what you want?"

"No, but why are you pinning this on me. It takes two people to have sex Bosco."

"You came on to me. You kissed me first."

"Oh right cause i climbed on top of myself and had sex right?"

"Faith it was a mutual thing. why do we keep going back to this night? I thought we were going to forget it."

"Everytime i try to you bring it up."

"No i don't"

"Yes you do..Bosco I'm getting sick and tired of this drama with you. Everyday it's something new isn't it?"

"It's called life."

"Well whatever it is let's just drop it okay?"

"I will drop it when you promise me you won't tell anyone else. I haven't told anyone. I can't believe you did."

"I'm sorry, i had no choice. Let's just not talk about this anymore okay? We have road call in 5 minutes."

"Look I'm sorry to keep asking you this. Do you have feelings for me Faith?"

"No, nothing but friendship. I swear. That night i made wrong descions and i can never let Fred know."

" I know Faith. I will keep our secret. That night should of never happened we were living in the moment i guess you can say."

"Agreed, let's not talk about this anymore ok Boz?"

"As long as you have told me the absolute truth!"

"I have, i never lied to you and never will. I trust you with everything and i know things will turn out fine."

"I believe you, and i trust you more than anyone."

"thanks that means allot."

We both exchanged smiles and exited into the road call room.

We have been sitting in 55 David forever. We were ducking calls under our bridge. I didn't really feel like doing anything and Bosco looked tired. I stared out the window as Bosco was cleaning the dust out in between the dials on the radio. Neither one of us have said anything in the last half hour.

"Why do you have to do that?" I asked.

"What it's dirty, someone really needs to clean out this car."

"I hate when you do that it annoys the crap out of me."

"Sorry, i just thought i .."

"Just stop Okay."

"Okay geez i didn't know it bothered you that much."

"well it does"

"touchy, touchy, sorry okay."

I shook my head and continued looking out the window.

"Tell me about this new girl."

"Kaley?"

"Is that her name?"

"Yeah she's amazing. She's an intern at Mercy Hospital."

I raised my eyebrows.

"No kidding."

"Faith she's everything i always wanted in a woman. She's smart, beautiful, she comes from a great family, and she has values."

"Sounds like you really like this girl."

"I do Faith."

"Do you love her?"

"I dunno i mean i like her. I've never been in love before. I don't know what it feels like. But whatever it is i have not felt it before. My feelings are very strong for her and i like her...Allot."

"I'm happy for you really"

They shared a glance before the dispatcher came across the radio calling us to the scene of an accident. We took off with blazing sirens and speed. When we arrived at the scene it was horrible. There was an over turned car and another car that was smashed into a fence.

"Whoaa this is going to be allot of paper work" Bosco said as he shut the door.

"No kidding" I answered.

"Maurice?" I hear a woman's voice call out his name.

"Kaley? HI!" Bosco walked over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to work when i came across this horrible accident. I got out to see if there was anything i can do."

"That's so sweet of you..Oh i want to meet someone. Kaley this is my partner Faith Yokas."

"Hi nice to meet you Faith."

"You too, Kaley right? I heard so much about you."

"How long have you been partners with Maurice?"

"about 7 years."

"Wow that's a long time. You are lucky to spend 9 hours a day with him. He must be good at what he does."

"He's really good at it, excuse me"

I walked away from them and went over to view the accident. I caught a glimpse of them holding hands as they hugged. Bosco looked really happy, i never seen him this goo goo over a girl before. I turned around and ran into Ty. He looked at me like he wanted to say something. We stood for a moment before we said anything.

"It's Bosco isn't it?"

"What?" I asked as i got out my notebook.

"The guy you slept with, it was him wasn't it?"

"Ty how do you even know about that?"

"I overheard you talking to Holly last night."

"Hmm sounds like easedropping to me, this is none of your business you know that."

"I'm sorry i know. But by the way you were looking at him i thought.."

I cut him off in mid sentence before he could say another word.

"You thought nothing, it wasn't Bosco. It was someone else. I don't even want to talk about it. It was a big mistake. You can't say anything Ty. Promise me. I don't want this getting out."

"I won't who was it? sparrows? Kourt, Williams?"

"Forget it Ty i'm telling you."

"Why not if it was a mistake?"

"Cause i'm not explaining my sex life to you. It's very inappropiate and unnessacary. So just drop it okay." I walked away from him but not before i bumped into Sully.

"Oh sorry Sully i didn't see you there."

" I know you didn't it's okay."

"Sorry once again i gotta go check this scene out I'll catch up with you later."

Faith disappeared into the busy crowd leaving Ty and Sully standing there.

"Did i just hear her right? Did she say she had sex with someone from the house?"

"Hey you didn't hear it from me."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is Faith seems upset about it."

"Well of course she is she slept with another man who is not her husband of course she is upset. Oh god you don't think Faith is stupid enough to sleep with Bosco do you?"

"That's what i thought. Bosco denied it saying he has a girlfriend, and Faith denied it too. So it could be anyone i guess."

"Do you think they are lying and covering up?"

"Why would they lie? I don't think so Sully."

"Oh no, then how come Bosco and Faith split up for one day. I had to babysit Bosco all day yesterday."

"Sully come on, look at Bosco over there. He has his girlfriend pinned to 55 David."

Sully looked out towards that distance.

"Should they be doing that in broad daylight?"

"Well let's not stare, It's not polite, come on let's finish this up i wanna get something to eat."

Faith came around the corner from the other side with papers she was reading. She didn't notice that Bosco was pratically making out with Kaley right against the squad car. Faith looked up and was amazed what she was seeing. She cleared her throat and walked over to them.

"Bosco we got to go we have another call."

"Sorry Faith I was busy"

"I can see that, let's go..Now!" She grabbed the keys from his belt and started up the car.

"Is she always that mean and bossy to you Maurice?"

"She's not that bad, you get used to her. She's just having a bad day. I'll be fine. I'll call ya when i get out around 11." He kissed her on the lips and got in the car."

"It was nice meeting you Faith."

"You too Katey."

"It's Kaley actually."

"Oh right..sorry Kaley..make sure you adjust your blouse before you go back in!" Faith peeled away from the curb. Bosco looked at her and shook his head.

"Was that nessacary?"

"No it was appropriate. You pratically groped her in front of the whole city!"

"Why do you care, it's not your business Faith."

"I didn't like her."

"You never like anyone i date, your like my mother."

"Shut up Boz"

Later on in Locker Room...

Faith grabbed her coat and closed her locker. She was destiant to get home and see her family. She was approached by Bosco and she knew that she was in for another fight by the look on his face. He stood at her locker with his arms crossed.

"Oh god what now?"

"What the hell was that today Faith?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb, with Kaley. Why did you treat her like that?"

"What? Like the way you treated me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to introduce you to my partner. Is that all i am to you? I thought we were bestfriends?"

"We are!"

"But not when it comes to meeting new girlfriends right?"

"I'm sorry i didn't think."

"See that's what i am talking about you never think. I am nothing to you but just a colleague right?"

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pick a fight with me. All i want you to do is be nice to her. She's important to me."

"And i'm not?"

"I didn't say that Faith, don't put words into my mouth. You said you were happy for me."

"I am"

"Well if this is you happy what does mad look like?"

"Don't get sarcastic with me."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"You know what Bosco i'm tired of having a partner with such a smart mouth lately."

"And i'm tired of having a partner with quick mood swings who blame me for everything all the time."

"Then maybe you should find a new partner."

"Done. This partnership is over. and why not? Maybe i can go and get a real good partner i don't need this, and i certainly don't need you!"

"Fine i don't need you either, I'm sorry i even met you. That i even tried to tutor you in the academy."

"Likewise i'm sick of your ways Faith. You are free to do whatever you want. You don't need to consent with me. Not only are we not partners but we are no longer friends either."

Bosco walked away from her and grabbed his duffel bag.

"Good! I don't need you. You just complicate my life"

He walked back over to her unaware that Ty and slipped in quietly.

"The feeling is mutual, we will go on with our lives like we never knew eachother. From now on i do not know a Faith Yokas." He walked away from her and started heading to the door.

"Good I hate you! I'm glad you are not in my life anymore. Who needs you anyways. I'm glad you are gone."

"Good, do me a favor? Loose my number. I hope i never have to see you again!"

Bosco stormed out the door and let Faith standing there.

"Faith..?"

I heard Ty's voice come from behind me as i wiped away my tears.

"Ty what are you doing here? I thought you had an arrest?"

"I did, it went quickly. Are you okay?"

"How much did you hear of that?"

"Enough.."

"Can you believe him? He started with me. Accusing me of not liking his girlfriend i don't have to like anyone. Who is he to say? Did you see him groping his girlfriend at the accident scene? and now he thinks i'm being mean. Who does he think he is?"

"It was Bosco wasn't it?"

"What?"

"The one night stand it was Bosco."

"It was Ty, i told him i was okay but i wasn't. I don't know what happened."

"I don't understand why can't you tell him what you feel."

"I'm afraid Ty"

"Of what? What Fred might do If he found out?"

"No nothing like that. I can handle Fred. I denied it at first but now i see it."

"See what Faith?"

"I have very strong feelings for him"


End file.
